Stranger
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Sitting alone in the garden, Yuko gets an interesting visitor. Yuko/Harry


**A simple love story between Yuko and Harry**  


**Warning: Cliche, fluffiness and chance of OOC**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

It was quiet in Yuko's shop. The dark blanket with many sparkles covered the cloudless sky. The full moon was high in the sky, indicating that it was midnight. The man on the moon stared down at everybody, with his big wide eyes that watched everybody's moves. The wind was nonexistence. The creatures of the day were gone, replaced by those of the night. They sang into the darkness with their own types of music. The cool air covered everything, insisting for everybody to stay inside, but one refused.

That one individual sat outside in the gardens of the shop. The long black hair rested against the wood in a lazy manner, spread alongside the dark shade of red kimono that was covered with butterflies that looked very much alive. The light from the moon hit her pale skin lightly, making it shine and almost rival against the heavenly body on the sky. The red bloody eyes looked into the air, as if in deep thought. The woman, Yuko, had her glass of wine in her left hand that was near her face. She swirled the wine inside around gently. Although, there was a mysterious cup of tea right next to her that sat alone. The woman stopped her hand. She whispered:

"You came"

A tall figure appeared from behind the Sakura tree. It appeared to be a male figure, but the shadows completely covered the whole body. The stranger replied softly, with a touch of an accused but amused tone:

"Of course I came. Did you really believe I would ditch you?"

"Hm... I don't know..."

Yuko replied playfully, with a smile stretched across her lips. The man, who was clearly one from the deep voice, huffed then shook his head. The hands came out of what appeared to be large sleeves and rested against his side.

"Only you, Yuko, would say it even after everything we've been through."

"Aw, is that a pout I hear?" The woman continued with her playfulness. "Do you need a hug?"

"Do I need to be hurt to get a hug from my own wife?"

The man stood straighter, as if offended. Yuko giggled softly. She changed the subject:

"I made you tea."

"Ah, thank you love."

The man replied. As, he stepped out from the shadows, the most noticeable thing that stood out was the bright emerald eyes that shined with wisdom and knowledge. He looked in his 20's, and was rather handsome with the long black hair, which reached to his mid back and tied, added to his mysterious look. He was covered with a huge black cloak that had a large hood attached to it. The article looked rather old, as if was warn for many years, and it made it impossible to know of his weight and if he was muscular or not.

The husband sat down next to his wife silently. He held the tea in his hand and sipped it every few minutes. He felt a pressure against his shoulder. When the individual looked down he saw his wife's head rested on his right shoulder. The couple sat in comfortable silence. The only sound that was heard was from the animals that hid in the night. The man wrapped his arm around the woman's waist and brought her closer. He whispered into her ear:

"I was going to visit you earlier today, but I noticed that you got yourself a student." He chuckled deeply, "My, my, you found an interesting one at that too. Are you ready to go soon?"

The woman raised her head from her husband's shoulder. A small frown found its way onto her face. She shook her head and replied quietly:

"No... Not yet... He needs more time."

The man didn't say anything but looked down at the woman. His emerald eyes seemed to hold some sort of an emotion, but the other couldn't figure it out. He bit his bottom lip lightly, looked away then nodded slowly.

"Very well, if that's what you wish love."

"You're not happy."

Yuko pointed out. She put down the half empty glass on her other side then rested that same hand on her husband's chest. The emerald eyes that she loves so much darkened. The man replied:

"Of course I'm not happy."

"Haru-chan, I'm not cheating on you."

"I don't care for the fact that you live far longer than you should have. It's that _blasted_ Clow Reed! He put this curse on you! I should have-"

The man, Haru, was silenced with a kiss on his lips. The male quickly closed his eyes and returned it. He felt all of his negative emotions from before left his body like a wave. The kiss was a breathtaking slow and soft one, with no hurry to end.

After a few minutes, the couple parted ways. Yuko wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. She said:

"He did not mean it, and you know it. You can't blame a person for a mistake."

"He's the reason that we're still kept apart."

Haru replied, much calmer now then beforehand, but with much sadness. He put aside the tea and gathered his lover into his arms then held her tightly, as if it was going to be the last time. He snuggled his nose into her silky midnight black hair. He hated being away from his lover. If the blasted man hadn't made that one wish, then the woman in his arms would have been by his side on the other side, ruling over the dead with him as his queen.

"It's alright, Haru-chan, soon we'll be together."

Haru pulled away from her hair. He grabbed her chin in his hand and made her look at him gently. He asked her seriously:

"Are you happy here?"

A small smile once more stretched on Yuko's lips. She replied:

"Yes"

Haru leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, he said:

"If you're happy, then I'll wait until the end of the world until you're ready."


End file.
